ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning of Everything: Part 1
The Beginning of Everything: Part 1 is the first episode of Ultimate X. Plot The scene goes to a planet being destroyed, while an evil laughter is heard in the background. Orez of the Elder Ones quickly senses this as he collapses to the ground. (Orez): (holding his head) Ugh... (Clamara): What is the matter, Orez? (Orez): He has destroyed, another... (Vandus): Then we have no choice. It is time. (The Power Gauntlet teleports into his arms as the Elder Ones stare at the universe) BACK AT EARTH (Xavier): (skateboarding home with a Pizza King box in his right hand) HOORAY FOR SUMMER! Xavier picks up his skateboarding and enters his home (Nicole): Oh X, you're here. (Xavier): Hey mom (kisses her on the cheek), I brought home some pizza on the way home. Want a slice? (Nicole): No thanks, I already ate. So how was your last day of school? (Xavier): It was alright. (Nicole): ...And your Report Card? (Xavier): (grabs Report Card from his pocket and gives it to his mother as she looks trough them). (Nicole): These grades are amazing! An A in Math, an A- in Physics, a B in ELA, a C+ in Geography, an A+ in Art, and a B- in P.E.! Oh, I'm so proud of you. (Hugs her son) (Xavier): Thanks, mom. I'm proud of myself too. (Nicole): *sigh* If only your father were here to see this. (Xavier): I'm gonna go watch TV. (Walks away) (Nicole): Wait! (Xavier): (Stops) (Nicole): Where is your backpack? (Xavier): Aw man! I must've left in it Physics class! I'll go get it. (Nicole): I'll drive you there. (Xavier): It's alright, mom. I can get there. Go relax, I'll be back before midnight. (Grabs a slice of pizza and his skateboard to get to the School). Necro watches Xavier from an Orb in Apokolips (Necro): So...they have found their own soldier. Well, I've got just the thing. (Gets up from his chair and raises his arms in the air as his eyes glow) Rise, my greatest creation! Just then, Eliminator rises from the ground (Necro): (Walks up to Eliminator) (Eliminator): (bows down to Necro) What is thy bidding, master? (Necro): You, my most greatest creation have never failed me yet. You will visit a town called Hooversville and eliminate the chosen one. (Eliminator): (stands up) I shall not fail you, my master. Necro teleports Eliminator to Hoovervile as the scene moves back to Xavier who finally arrives to Hooverville High. (Xavier): Hello? Anyone here? (Nobody answers) Okay well, I'm just gonna...get my backpack and I'll be on my way. (Walks to his Physics class, opens the door and gets his backpack from his seat) Footsteps are heard that give Xavier a startled, only to see that it is just his Physics teacher, Dr. Boone (Dr. Boone): Xavier, what brings you here? I thought you were going to enjoy the summer like the rest of the students. (Xavier): Oh, I just came to get my backpack. (Dr. Boone): Very well then. Have any plans for the summer? (Sits on top of one of the tables) (Xavier Smith): Well...not much. I mean...there's never any excitement for me. (Dr. Boone): And why do you say that? (Xavier Smith): I dunno, it's just--Well I--Ever since my dad---Gah... (Dr. Boone): Hard to explain? (Xavier Smith): Kinda.. (Dr. Boone): (Gets up) Well, I hope think summer you'll have just the excitement you need. (Opens the door for him) (Xavier): Thanks, Dr. Boone. And...have a good summer. (Walks out the door) As he is walking down the hall, a hand is placed on Xavier's right shoulder, startling him (Janitor): Whoa! Sorry I scared ya there, son. (Xavier): Oh, it's alright. (Janitor): Hey, what brings you back to school? I thought you younglings are suppose to be enjoying the summer. (Xavier): Oh, I just forgot my backpack, that's all. Hey...I haven't seen you around here before. (Janitor): Oh uh...it's my first day. (Xavier): First day huh? ...On the last day of school? (Janitor): Uh, hey I just remembered that I needed your help something! (Grabs his arm) (Xavier): Help with what? (Janitor): Oh you have to come see it. It's a real mess. (Xavier): Actually I have to get home. My mom gets worried when I'm not at home by sundown. (Janitor): D'oh come on, Xavier help an old man out! (Xavier): (yanks his arm away) Wait, how do you know my name?! (Janitor): Why I know everyone in this school. (Xavier): But I thought you said today was your first day... (Janitor): Uh...well nevermind about that. So what do ya say? Care to help an old man out? It'll only take a second! (Xavier): (backs up) Um...no thanks, I have to go home now. (Janitor): (walks closer to Xavier) You know it's rude not helping an elder person out with something. (Xavier): (backs up more) I'm sorry but I said NO. (Janitor): NOW! (Xavier): NO!! (Janitor): (voice becomes deeper) INSOLENT CHILD! The Janitor's eyes glow orange as Xavier falls to the floor (Xavier): Who--Who are you?! (Janitor): I am your eliminator! Janitor who actually reveals to be Eliminator changes into his true form and starts shooting shards at Xavier who quickly dodges them (Xavier): (running away from Eliminator who is chasing after him while shooting shards) Listen, whatever you want I don't have it, okay?! (Eliminator): (chasing Xavier while shooting shards) What I want is right in front of me! As the chase goes on, Xavier finds and enters one of the classrooms while shutting the door behind him (Eliminator): (behind the classroom door) Please, do you honestly think a door can defeat ME?! Now, if kindly open the door at the count of 10, your death will be quick and painless. 1...2...3.. (Xavier): (in his mind while looking around the classroom) Come on! Come on! Think of a way to escape! No windows, no closets, nothing! I've always hated this classroom. (Discovers a giant hole in the floor with the top next to it) (Eliminator): 8...9... Xavier then jumps to the floor (Eliminator): 10! (Bursts the door open and enters the classroom while looking around trying to find Xavier) You can't hide from me, Xavier! (Starts throwing the desks and chairs everywhere) No matter what you do, (starts throwing more desks and chairs) No matter where you go, (punches the Homework table in half) I. WILL. FIND YOU! (Throws the Teacher's chair through the wall and ransacks the rest of the classroom). After Eliminator is done ransacking the classroom, Xavier pushes off the top of the ground, escapes the giant hole he was hiding under, runs out of the classroom, and back out the hallway while Eiminator had his back turned. (Eliminator): (enraged when Xavier escaped) UGH!!!! Thinking that he finally lost Eliminator, an exhausted Xavier sits down in the middle of the Hallway against the wall. (Xavier): (takes out his phone to try and call Nicole) Oh God, come on! (Accidentally drops his phone on the ground somewhere) Darn it, where is it?! (Finally spots the phone in front of him, a shard goes through it obviously belonging to Eliminator) (Eliminator): Playtime's over. As Xavier struggles to get up, Eliminator stretches his arm to grab him by his neck (Eliminator): (long shard comes out of fist while raising his whole arm in the air) Your elimination begins now... (Dr. Boone): Put him down. (Eliminator): Ah, Appoplexian...I could smell your presence. This doesn't concern you. Be gone at once. (Dr. Boone): That's not my job. Release the boy immediately! (Xavier): Dr. Boone, what are you doing?! You have to get out of here, now! (Eliminator): Listen to what the boy says, Appoplexian. Leave now, or you shall suffer the same fate as he. (Arm starts lowering) Characters *Xavier Smith *Nicole Smith *Elder Ones *Wally Villains *Necro *Eliminator Trivia To be written Category:Episodes